


所以灰喜鹊为什么会说话

by lemohoho



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemohoho/pseuds/lemohoho
Summary: 艾瑞克在与查尔斯的十周年结婚纪念日那天，遇到了一只会说话的灰喜鹊。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	所以灰喜鹊为什么会说话

**Author's Note:**

> 奇奇怪怪的脑洞，把最近《瑞克和莫蒂》里面那个“所以为什么猫会说话”那个梗写了写。
> 
> 本文凡有不严谨的地方都是我的过错。欢迎在底下随意吐槽留言<3。

艾瑞克如果是一只刺猬的话，那他现在已经完全炸了。

今天是艾瑞克的人生中最糟心的一天，他手底下的一个员工把衍生品交易的方向给做反了，导致公司直接亏损了200万美元。他二话没说直接开除了那位眼泪快流干的员工。随后气冲冲地打电话给关联的同行，并声称如果他们再雇用此人，否则不再与他们进行合作。按照艾瑞克的影响力，与其关联的公司几乎遍布了全行业。

而今天又是他和查尔斯的十周年结婚纪念日，艾瑞克不知道要以什么姿态去面对查尔斯。

虽然是下午三点半，处理完一切的艾瑞克径直走出了办公楼，让司机将他送到查尔斯所在的学校。职业等级若是高到一定程度，那些朝九晚五的死板规定早就已经不适用了。

艾瑞克一下车，依旧带着令人生惧的脸色，快步疾行走向查尔斯所在的教学楼，大学生们都远远躲着他，好像他是一名西装革履的杀手，随时会从怀里掏出枪来。

突然艾瑞克听到了一个声音从耳边传来：“去买一束花吧。”

艾瑞克冷峻的面庞扫视了四周，他发现周围并没有任何人。

可他又听到了那个声音：“去买一束花吧。”

艾瑞克低下头才发现这个声音来源于自己的脚边：一只灰喜鹊。

“去买一束花吧。”那个熟悉的声音重复到。

艾瑞克面无表情地踢了一脚灰喜鹊。

灰喜鹊煽腾起翅膀飞了起来，而后又落在艾瑞克前方的另一侧。

“看我不把你剁了埋了，肥料给用来喂花。”艾瑞克大声地吼了回去。

灰喜鹊不为所动：“去买一束花吧。”

艾瑞克打算忽视掉这只蓝尾巴的奇怪的鸟，径直朝着原来的方向走去。

灰喜鹊瞬时飞了起来，挡在了艾瑞克的面前，扑闪的翅膀煽得他脸疼，艾瑞克现在举步维艰。

“不，查尔斯从来不需要花，那种东西完全是没必要的玩意。”

艾瑞克想绕过这只鸟走开，那只鸟随着艾瑞克移动的轨迹一直怼着艾瑞克。

“我跟你这只傻鸟讲：花就是一个阴谋，这个资本主义世界的阴谋。人类就是把花摆弄成自己喜欢的样子，然后给别人看，我没法理解这到底是有什么意义。”

灰喜鹊依旧是那句话：“去买一束花吧。”

“你个傻蓝毛是不会明白的，这个世界充满了陷阱，正是这种商家的宣传，让宝贵的情感和物质的商品挂钩在了一起。”

  


这似乎也是艾瑞克看这个世界的唯一方法：

小时候的他听见商场里圣诞歌曲的时候，总是满脸痛不欲生的样子。他拒绝穿圣诞毛衣，拒绝星巴克的圣诞拿铁。

上学考试的时候他总是在试卷翻面的时候重重地拍下试卷，卷曲的纸张与空气发生响声，唯恐身边那位满头大汗的同学不知道他做题的速度。在以快速简洁甚至可以说得上是优美的方式把题目做完之后，他检查也不检查，提前交卷随后扬长而去。

自小他在廉价拥挤的地铁与高效舒适的特约专车中总是选择后者。

他的公寓从地板到天花板堆满了书：砖头似的计算机科学，还有成堆出现的卡夫卡、狄更斯、陀思妥耶夫斯基等文学类的书，另外还有宗教、历史、神话和心理等等。以至于查尔斯住进来之后默默在自己可能的死法里面添加·了一条：被倒下的书给砸死。其他的家居用品非必要则一件也不加，一度他的床只是一块放在地上的床垫。

他毕业之后第一次去应聘一家大型对冲基金公司的职位时，他的面试官在笔下写下：此人极度刚愎自用到对公司具有极端危险的境界。

在另一家公司就职的时候，他的新的模型直接将公司盈利翻了倍。而人力部门则恳求他去学习“如何友善地与人沟通”这门课，却迎来了艾瑞克直接的回复：“尊重是要争取来的。要是把尊重弄得那么贬值，那么尊重还有什么用？”

艾瑞克不容浪费一点时间，甚至达到了强迫的地步。他曾直接用手指着下属说：“你刚刚有十五分钟没有工作效率。”他的下属听完直接打开Word写起了辞职信。

他试图交的女朋友在他们就餐的时候把桌布给掀了。

要不是在一次企业参会的学术论坛上看到查尔斯关于寻找统计规律的新的论文，艾瑞克觉得他会独自一人自在一辈子。在他们联系上之后，他们聊天喝酒，查尔斯一字一句抑扬顿挫的语调在艾瑞克耳朵里回荡，艾瑞克记不得他们怎么去的酒店，艾瑞克在做爱的时候有一些粗暴，而查尔斯喜欢这些粗暴。

他们的婚礼简单而自在，当然在艾瑞克给查尔斯戴上钻石的戒指的时候，艾瑞克戳着那枚戒指说它仅仅只是一块碳。

  


我今天到底倒什么霉了，艾瑞克心想，意欲用手去抓这只鸟，而这只傻蓝毛灵巧地躲过了艾瑞克的攻击，继续扑闪着翅膀。

看来我不买一束花的话，这鸟是不会让我去找查尔斯的，艾瑞克心里想。

“好吧。”艾瑞克转身离去。

以上的奇异场景，在校园里的大学生看来，就是一位格格不入的怪异西装男用起了激烈的言语和一只鸟过不去。

  


在查尔斯的办公室，查尔斯的同事茫然地看着鲜花从门口运送到查尔斯的办公桌前，那些鲜花不是店里那种常见的用玻璃纸包裹的花束，而是全部放在一个一个的玻璃瓶或者花盆之中，那些玻璃瓶高低错落，长短不一。

查尔斯从教室上课回来，走到他办公室的门口，在抬头一下的瞬间愣住了：他的办公桌前是层层叠叠的花束，傍晚时分的阳光分明地照在一片姹紫嫣红上，石斛兰从书架上像瀑布一样倾泻而下，惠兰在查尔斯的书桌上垂着花枝，在一片白色之中，红粉色的玫瑰一丛一丛地绽放，最奇怪的植物是柿子的果实，被一根一根的茎叶上顶着，而艾瑞克一副想要吃吃看的样子。

“你这是打算要厚葬我吗？”查尔斯眼神放光一般看着在此时在花丛中面无表情的艾瑞克。

艾瑞克分明看到查尔斯镇定的掩盖下想要憋笑却又翘起的嘴角，那种感觉好像一把斧子砸开他心里那冰封已久的海面。

不管他曾经有过多少理性的原因反驳那只灰喜鹊，现在全都烟消云散了。

“今天一直灰喜鹊突然跑到我跟前说要我买花。”

“所以，灰喜鹊为什么会说话呢？”

“对啊，所以为什么灰喜鹊会说话。”艾瑞克出神地回复。


End file.
